


It take Two

by ismellitblue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Joker, Comfort, Drug Abuse, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Joker & Harley are toxic, Joker is crazy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Control, Other, Project Cadmus, Project Kr, crazy love, laughing gas counts, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Poison Ivy and Harley start a family together.
Relationships: Ivy Pepper & Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	It take Two

**Author's Note:**

> I own only the story idea.  
> Ok,I won't lie,this has been gathering dust(together with a lot of other fics)but today I was just like, why not so here we are.I'm thinking of a sequel, but it's not anything concrete yet.Happy reading!

Ivy had been in Metropolis for a week and she absolutely hated it.Everything was concrete and steel,with very few plants to be found,and the ones that were there were unhappy.

The leaves sang of something different, and whenever her feet touched the earth she heard the roots grumble about something blocking their path.This carried on for weeks until Ivy was forced to investigate, she never had learnt to ignore her beloved plants.

She found a spot just outside the city(far from Luthor’s watchful gaze) and went to the biggest tree there.Melding herself with it came as easy as breathing,and she let the tree’s roots direct her to the disturbance.

It was a lab…of course.

And from the way it made all the hairs at the back of her neck stand up-it was one of Luthors.She had no quarrel with him(which was why she’d been hiding from Batman in Metropolis), but that didn’t mean she liked the man.Most of his experiments resulted in countless plants being destroyed,had he been less dangerous and his bodyguard less formidable-she’d have killed him years ago.

She made to leave,but the part of the plant’s consciousness that was still under its control resisted,its roots prying a tiny hole into the facility.With the window now open-she couldn’t help but look,easily blending the plant’s roots with the strange organic globes in the facility.

She watched as mammoth creatures moved about, on their shoulders were smaller goblin looking things with glowing horns.Poison Ivy knew mind control when she saw it,so she decided to steer clear of them.She went deeper into the building,passing by an ogre hiding in human flesh and leaping from root to root as she went into the lower levels.

***

A baby.

Of all the things,what was Luthor doing with a baby?Ivy watched the little one sleep,tiny body curled up as it floated in a tube, a closer look revealed the baby to be a boy, and she almost cooed as he brought a tiny thumb to his mouth and began sucking.

She forced her gaze from him, looking around the room.

Luthor and his goons had clearly not been expecting visitors,the boy’s files were right there.Project Kr, created from the DNA of Superman,…and Lex Luthor!

Okay,this was definitely not worth the trouble.Ivy made to jump back into the root system,but then the baby stirred,and her eyes were drawn to another holographic file just behind the tube.

Age,three hours old,…to be aged by a year,at the age of one week… keep aging until Superman’s physical age.Powers, none showing,in the event this continues,experiment 13 is to be terminated.Posibility of bones fracturing as they’d done with experiment 12, terminate immediately if scenario occurs…

There was more information on how the others had perished, and Ivy had to hold herself together when she felt the roots start churning, looking for something to strike.

In the next moment,Ivy was no longer part of the roots,she was standing, naked as the day she was born,holding an equally naked and squalling baby,with broken shards of glass everywhere.

Alarms sounded and the room was cast in blinking red light.

Alone she could go back through the roots,but with the baby…she was trapped.

***

The fight that followed,included a lot of dodging on her part, the baby held securely in the crook of her arm,at one point his cries had stopped,and she was too preoccupied to check out why.By the time the ogre shed its human skin,she had the beginnings of an idea.

She sent one of the little mind controlling creatures-the genomorphs flying with a kick. And when its body hit the walls a crack formed, and instantly roots were spilling in.But these roots weren’t for attacking.They pushed the crack wider creating a door, and then they pushed against the soil, creating a tunned for her,sliding underneath the huge monster,she jumped in and the temporary doorway instantly shut,blocking the ogre.

They were on the surface in a matter of minutes, but even then she couldn’t relax.She’d been seen, that meant word would get back to Luthor, or even worse…the Light,she couldn’t have that.

She flexed the hand that wasn’t holding the baby, feeling the earth tremble beneath her.After months of suffering,the plants didn’t even need extra coaxing to attack.Their roots shook,collapsing the underground structure in on itself.She spread out their influence, making sure the aftershocks were felt in the city and destroying a few buildings in the process.

An earthquake, a simple natural disaster,with absolutely no one to blame.

Luthor would have to take it up with Mother Nature if he felt wronged.Finally feeling herself calm, Ivy leaned against the very tree she’d previously merged with.Looking down,she finally got the answer to why the baby had been quiet and nearly had a heart attack.

He was sucking on her tit, focused only on feeding.She pulled him off her with some difficulty, and for the second time that night, Ivy travelled by root system, her destination-the nearest doctor she could find.

***

A side effect of her power was that Ivy lacted, a creamy white substance with the consistency of sap.Like everything in her body,it was incredibly poisonous, and the boy had been feeding on it for at least a few minutes.

She watched the elderly doctor she’d finally been able to track(and put under her influence of course).The old woman moved with confidence, moving the little body as she ran her tests.Smaller needles hadn’twork, but larger needles finally punctured the baby’s skin(Ivy doubted that would be possible for long).

Ivy borrowed the woman’s scubs as they waited, and for the first time, she got a chance to actually look at the baby.

Tiny hands, and tiny feet,big blue eyes(time would tell if they’d remain like that or turn Luthor green), and a tuft of dark hair,though at an angle in looked red.

 _Beautiful_ , her mind whispered and she found herself smiling down at his wrinkly old man face.

***

They ended up staying with the doctor for a week, as a way to make sure he was really immune to the toxins in her milk, and in order to lay low in case Luthor suspected someone.

When at the end of the week, the baby was not only still healthy, but thriving on her milk, Ivy decided it was time to leave.

She eased her control over the old woman slowly, and by time the last strands broke,she was long gone, leaving no traces of her stay behind.

***

A life of crime didn’t amount for much in the way of friendships.But there was still one person Ivy knew she couldn’t count on.It didn’t matter that Ivy hadn’t seen her in a year, Harley would always have her back.

***

“Dance baby!Dance!”The song was horribly off key, and very loud,it wasn’t exactly the sort of thing to calm a baby, but the baby in question didn’t care.He clapped his little hands,chubby feet kicking as he laughed uproariously, his earlier crying fit forgotten.

“There’s my little Jester, I knew you had a smile for Mommy!”The blonde woman leaned over and picked up her baby, and in the same smooth movement she picked up a bag by the side of the baby carrier with her foot and sent it flying towards a shadowy corner.

The bowling balls inside never landed, caught by something that snaked out from the shadows, but the blonde mother was already on the move, grabbing colorful candy wrappers with one hand,she threw them, but again they were swallowed before they could explode.

“Goodness,Harley! Ever heard of asking who’s there?”Harley took a step back, her eyes widening in recognition.

“Red!”Crying freely she rushed forward,grabbing onto her friend’s hand and pulling her into the light.

***

It took only a matter of seconds for Harley to notice the bundle tucked into Ivy’s side,then she was squealing loudly, and somehow they ended up switching babies.

“This is my little Jester,”Harley said,her gaze soft,full of pride and surprisingly sober-Ivy’d never seen her without laughing gas blowing out her pupils.

“This is Conner,”She’d named him right before they left the Doctor, and she found the name suited him.

“Oh,Red,he’s beautiful,”Harley said as she kissed Conner’s cheek,fixing him with the same soft gaze she’d been giving her son.And Ivy found herself planting a kiss on top of the orange hair of Harley’s little boy,getting a big smile from him in return.

***

“Why didn’t you tell me?”Both of them were seated on Harley’s water bed,with Conner and Jester sound asleep in Jester’s crib.

“I didn’t know how, you were going at it with Batsy over that whole coal mine thing, with the venus fly traps, and I remember looking at down at my pregnancy test and being absolutely terrified,”

“Then Mister J came in and he had this new batch of laughing gas he wanted us to try.I got out through the bathroom window and I never looked back,”

“He doesn’t even know you’re gone,”It wasn’t meant to be cruel,Red wasn’t like that,she was simply stating facts.

“I know,”Harley said, once he’d broken both her hip bones so she’d act as bait for Batsy, and when she’d finally escaped from Arkham months later, he hadn’t even known she’d been gone,let alone remembered the events leading to her capture.

“What about you?”She asked, and Red curled in on herself.

“I stole him,”Harley brought a hand up, brushing away the hair shielding Red’s face, and she was shocked to see fear there.

Red didn’t scare easy, and her being terrified meant things were serious.

“Are they after you?”She shook her head,wiping a stray tear.

“No, but I’m worried that someday they’ll realize it was me, and take him,”

“Who did you steal him from?”

“Lex Luthor,”Harley stared at her for a long moment,waiting for her to drop the punchline and make it an awesome joke, but Red just continued staring at her knees.

“He’s a hybrid,Luthor was trying to clone big Blue, but it wasn’t working so he mixed in half of himself for better results,”Harley took in a big gulp of air,and blew out her cheeks before releasing it as a whistle.

Loots was dangerous, dangerous and crazy, Mister J actually took time to talk to Loots rather than laughing at his face.You didn’t laugh at Loots unless you wanted a permanent grin and unlike her puddin’ he wouldn’t let you laugh through it.

And Red had crossed him, easy as day.Moonlight shone over the sleeping babies and Harley looked over at them.

The plan had been to disappear for a while, make sure Jester was set, leave him with her sister, and then reappear by Mister J’s side like nothing had changed.

But things were different now.

Red needed her.

Scooting closer she pulled the other woman into a half hug,dropping a kiss on her pink cheek.She hadn’t seen Red wear her human skin in a long time(then again she hadn’t been without her clown makeup in a long time too),she liked the way both of them looked without their armor on.

“It’s okay,we’ll get through this,”Red gave her a shocked looked,leaning away a bit.

“You’ll stay?”The disbelief in her tone was almost insulting.

Harley gave her the biggest sober grin she could manage,tackling her into a full hug.

“Of course I’ll stay,waddya take me for,we’re in this together.Villain mommies for life!”

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you guys think?


End file.
